Forgotten Trust
by Midnight1234
Summary: "If you are my friends… then why are there no memories of you? Why can't I remember?" I didn't stop the tears as they rushed down my cheek, I was unable to. Sequel to 'Loud Dark Tune'


**Yeah, sequel to Dark Loud Tune. If you haven't read that yet, you would be deeply confused readers. Also… I think the first one was waaaay better. Please tell me what you think on the sequel! It'll make my day! **

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Forgotten Trust**

"_W-Who are you?"_

Those three simple words seemed to echo throughout the room as the two before me took a step back in complete and utter shock. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. I must've known them before the crude music had taken me. That much I know, but I'm not quite sure how close I must've been to them to receive this much shock. I must've been real close for them to act this way.

"_O-Oz...!"_

The tall black haired man whispered in surprise as he seemed to gather his wits some. His voice sounded familiar, yes, very. But I just can't pinpoint on how this strange man is familiar to me. Is he my father? Uncle? Older brother? Cousin? Or just someone I'm close to? It doesn't all make sense to me. It makes me even more confused than before.

I sat up and leaned back on the headboard behind me and drew my hands in my lap as I nervously fiddled around with them nervously, my eyes glued to them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I felt ashamed that I couldn't remember them and it was driving me to the point of insanity. Just like the music did. Drive me into insanity until I could no longer think coherently.

"_The music made me forget."_

My mutter made the two even more confused. Of course, they wouldn't know of that dreadful music that seemed to occupy me since the beginning of time. It only made sense since they weren't the ones that were driven to the brink of insanity till their memories were forcibly wiped from their minds. No. It was I. It was I who was driven that far and for some strange reason, I feel terrible for it.

"_W-What do you mean Oz?"_

The girl asked as she took a step forward, her eyes clouded by concern as she creased her eyebrows at me. I smiled pathetically at them, never once meeting their eyes. I had no idea why I smiled, I just did. Maybe I thought it would lighten the mood and make them less sad? Yeah. Maybe. Just Maybe

"_Sorry,"_

I start, chuckling nervously as I went on.

"_It was the music's fault. It made me forget. I'm sorry if that's bad, but…"_

I trailed off, not knowing what more to say to tell the two.

Both the girl and man shared a quick glance only to cut it off to look back at me. I really wish they would stop looking at me. It's making my skin crawl just like the music had once done. I want them to stop, but my voice is stuck in my throat. I cannot speak up. No, it is as if my voice box is broken and I have become mute. Mute as when the music had taken me. Mute.

"_Music?"_

The man asks me. I nod in responds as I looked up at them, the nervousness never quite leaving my eyes.

"_Y-yeah. It sounded like a music box was playing a tune on and on in my head. It kept getting louder. Louder. Louder. Louder until it felt like my head was going to split into two. It drove me onto the brink of insanity and… it made me… forget."_

I whispered the last part as I once again was unable to look the two in the eyes as shame washed over me like a tidal wave. I bit my lip as I waited for their answers that seemed to take ages for them to tell me.

"_Oh my," _

The voice took me by surprised, along with the other two as our heads snapped to a dresser at the far side of the room where the voice had come from.

Chuckling came from within the dresser as the doors slowly creaked open, my spin shivering as the chuckles became louder and louder.

_Just like the music. Louder. Louder. And louder it gets…_

I thought to myself. I didn't like that thought, so I tried to push it to the back of my mind. It didn't work out so well.

The dressers door slammed shut, a man standing in front of them, his chuckling subsiding into soft giggles before they became no more.

"_Break!"_

The black haired man stared at the newly arrived white haired man in surprised.

I was a little curious. Was he a ghost? A magician? Or was there just a hidden door in the dresser he climbed through?

"_It seems like Oz-kun has amnesia."_

He mused to himself, his overly long sleeve covering his mouth as his one red eye stared at me. I slightly cowered back, afraid of that gleaming red eye that seemed to pierce me. They seem to grow larger the longer I stare. I know he could see through my soul, I just know it. It's like he is reading the whole life I had forgotten, the life that has been stolen from me by the crude tune that kept me as its prisoner in its cold dark claws. And then they flash a second in pity. Pity. Why did he feel pity towards me? Maybe he understands my insanity the music has brought me, feels sorry that I am the only one who can hear the music box only the mad can. And… it's sickening. Sickening. Sickening. Deathly sickening. It makes me nauseated. For some reason, I hate the pity that shines through his eyes. I want to scream on the top of my lungs to tell him to stop his pity parade and give it to someone else cause I don't need it. I never needed that pity that claims his blood eyes. He can have it all to himself for all I care.

"_Stop it…" _

I whimper out pathetically catching the other two's attention. All the pint up anger, frustration, sadness, and loneliness has arisen inside of me by that one eye. Just one eye. Blood eye. The tears of my emotions rush to my eyes as I suck in enough breath to scream out my feelings.

"_Stop it! Just stop it! I don't need that pity! I would never need that pity! So stop it! Stop it!"_

I pant feeling a little better, that deadly weight lifted off of my shoulders. Lighter. Lighter. Lighter. It feels as if my emotions are finally spoken through my dry lips. All that pint up emotions that were left to stew in that darkness of insanity. I was finally able to scream and feel it all come to the surface just with one scream. And it felt so much better.

I don't bother to look at their wide shocked eyes knowing that my sudden outburst has caused most of the tension in the room, well, added onto it anyway.

"_Oz…" _

The girl breathed out as she was the first one to overcome the shock. She moved towards me, reached out a hand to stroke my cheek in a comforting gesture I did not wish. I flinched away from her delicate hand, not wanting it on my cheek. She understood what I wished for and let her hand fall to her side in disappointment.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Alice. I'm Alice."_

She replied, her tone saddened as she forced a soft smile onto her lips.

"_That's Gil,"_

She pointed to the black haired man beside her who looked ready to cry in overwhelming sadness.

"_and that's Break."_

Her finger went to the white haired man, who appeared from the dresser, his mouth hidden by his overly long sleeve.

"_We're your friends Oz."_

I bit my lip as I averted my gaze to my now endlessly fiddling fingers, wiping away the tears that I had finally noticed that rolled softly down my cheeks. I opened my mouth slightly as if to respond, only to close it, not able to get the words out. Why can't I ask them? If they are my friends, I can ask them anything… right? Right? I'm not being silly am I? They are not a lie? Are they?

Minutes of silence passed as I finally gathered my courage to speak, Gil opening his mouth to do the same, only to close it as he saw me ready to speak what had been on my mind.

"_Then why can't I remember you?"_

My voice was barely above a whisper but I could till that my words were like a knife slicing through their hearts as I looked up and saw the pain clenching sadness in their eyes. My own heart tightened painfully in my chest as I went on, a lump forming in my throat as I tried my best to push it down.

"_If you are my friends… then why are there no memories of you? Why can't I remember?"_

I didn't stop the tears as they rushed down my cheek, I was unable to. My shoulders slumped and quaked as I went on, adding more wounds to their already injured and sore hearts.

"_Friends are supposed to remember one another right? Then why can't I remember you? Are we even friends? How can I tell you are not lying? How?"_

My knees curled up to meet my chest as I dug my head in them and squeezed them tight.

Was I right to be weary of them? Was I right to question them so? Was I right to add on to the pain they already felt? Was I right to do so? That is the question no one but I can answer, and yet the answer is so far far away. Out of my reach. Out of my realm. Out of my time. It is just too far away to be reached by hand, to be reached by search, to be reached by magic. It's just too far away, and it pains me so that it is.

"_You have the right to be weary of us."_

My eyes widened as I looked up to the white haired man named Break as he walked over to stand by my bedside, keeping a respectful distance.

"_We can be telling a lie, but you might not know it. All you can do is trust in the words we feed to you, then is it only then that your choice is to believe in it to be true, or in it to be false. Only you can decide."_

I looked down at the white bed sheets as I squeezed my knees tighter to my chest. My shoulders felt like a hundred pounds rested on them as I sniffled, my sobs slowly coming to a halt and my tears drying on my already puffy cheeks.

"_So Oz,"_

Break spoke once more. I didn't bother to lift my head for I knew he was going to keep talking.

"_Do you believe in our words, or do you believe it to all be a lie?"_

I let his words sink in as I thought about it. I could believe it to be the truth and get along with them, maybe have them help me regain the lost memories that the crude music had taken away from me, or I can believe it to be a lie and hide away trying to escape from them only for my memories to be more farther than can ever be reached alone.

I know I should trust them, deep down in my heart, I know I should. It was like my instinct to trust these people, well more so in Gil and Alice than Break; he seemed too much like a sketchy character to confide in. But nevertheless, I know I should trust Alice and Gil with my life, possibly my soul even.

After much thought, I answered them and saw the relief and happiness sink into their features at those simple three words that left my mouth.

"_I'll trust you."_


End file.
